Various types of conveyors exist, and many conveyors include a tray for supporting goods thereon. Vibratory conveyors have been used for decades. More recently, trays powered to move forward at a slower speed than the tray return slide goods along the tray during the return, thereby moving goods forward. These conveyors frequently include one or more gates which move to an open position to allow goods to fall through an opening in the tray, and to a closed position to effectively close off the opening in the tray so all goods move downstream from the gate.
Various types of safety devices have used magnets to achieve a desired purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,138 discloses a safety device having a magnet for use on a chain saw, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,482 discloses a magnetic safety switch for a food processor. Safety device and safety shut off closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,119,841, 6,646,398, and 7,377,560. U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,011 discloses a conveyor gate for a conveyor having an endless belt.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved conveyor with a safety gate is hereinafter disclosed.